nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Den Norsken Sangen 25
, |presenters = Kåre Magnus Bergh Heidi Ruud Ellingsen |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 10 |winner = "Animal" by AURORA |prev = 24 |next = 26 }}Den Norsken Sangen 25 was the twenty-fifth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 28. The selection had only one Final held in Oslo. AURORA managed to win the selection for a second time with the song "Animal" and got therefore the right to again represent her country in Bern, Switzerland. Information NRK confirmed on 26 March 2019 the Norwegian participation in the North Vision Song Contest 28. Aside from their participation, the Head of Delegation also confirmed that Den Norsken Sangen 25 would take place in order to select the country's 28th entrant. "We trust our selection system as it hasn't changed since the fourth edition and has brought us to 23 finals out of 25 participations. You can be sure that the line-up of the selection will once again count on the diversity of music genres, as this is our main purpose.". A submission period was opened by NRK between 27 March and 4 April 2019. Songwriters of any nationality were allowed to submit entries, while performers of the selected songs would be chosen by NRK in consultation with the songwriters. In addition to the public call for submissions, NRK reserved the right to directly invite certain artists and composers to compete. At the close of the deadline, 456 submissions were received. Ten songs were selected for the competition by a jury panel consisting of Jan Fredrik Karlsen (music producer), Marie Komissar (NRK P3 radio host and music producer), Pia Skevik (NRK P1 radio host and producer) and Stig Karlsen (NRK producer and Den Norsken Sangen project manager). Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Hosts On 11 April 2019 it was announced that the hosts of the selection would change; Heidi Ruud Ellingsen (actor and artist) and Kåre Magnus Bergh (TV host) would host the final. Kare had already hosted 5 selections in the past. Acts presentation The competing acts and songs were revealed on 11 April 2019 during a press conference at NRK studios, presented by Heidi Ruud Ellingsen and Kåre Magnus Bergh and broadcast online at nrk.no. The line-up included songs in both English and Norwegian language and some familiar faces, such as AURORA and Mørland who represented Norway in the fifteenth and seventeenth edition respectively. Final Ten songs competed at the final on 25 April 2019. After the votes of 23 international juries, AURORA was crowned as the big winner of the selection for the second time getting 186 points, a 15 points-margin from the runner-up SKAAR. Voting Juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. Due to the cancel of the second round, the votes of the Norwegian public were therefore counted as the Norwegian jury voting. The song with the highest score was elected as the twenty-fifth winner of the selection and got therefore the right to represent the country in the twenty-eighth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Voters 12 points Voting grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 28 * Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 28 External links * Final Thread * Final Recap Category:Den Norsken Sangen Category:NVSC 28 national selections